1. Technical Field
The present application relates to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems, particularly MRI systems that include a split main magnet.
2. Related Art
Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), or nuclear magnetic resonance imaging (NMRI), is primarily a medical imaging technique most commonly used in radiology to visualize the internal structure and function of the body. MRI is described, for example, by E. MARK HAACKE ET AL., MAGNETIC RESONANCE IMAGING: PHYSICAL PRINCIPLES AND SEQUENCE DESIGN (Wiley-Liss 1999), which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. A variety of MRI systems are known and are in wide use today. However, such systems typically include large components, making them difficult to move and install, especially in an existing space where access points such as available doors and hallways provide for limited maneuverability.
As will therefore be appreciated, there exists advantages to improving MRI systems so as to make such systems easier to move and install, without sacrificing the quality of the MRI system's functionality.